1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a movable body dispensing device used, for example, for a liquid cosmetic material extruding vessel, or the like, by which the user can extrude and use liquid cosmetic material contained therein, as appropriate.
2. Related Background Art
Prior Art
A conventional movable body dispensing device is disclosed, for example, in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2000-262324, which comprises: a columnar movable body formed with a male screw thread on the outer circumference thereof, and being formed with a plurality of longitudinally extending grooves that are open to the outer side and are aligned in the circumferential direction; a cylindrical main body, having a female screw thread, which screws together with the male thread of the movable body inserted from the rear side of the cylindrical main body, formed on the intermediate portion of the inner circumference of the cylindrical main body; and a cylindrical operating member coupled rotatably to the rear end section of the main body, having projecting ribs which interlock with the grooves of the movable body and are provided on the inner circumference of the cylindrical operating member; the movable body being inserted slidably in a non-rotatable fashion in the longitudinal direction and the movable body being progressively dispensed by relative rotation of the main body and the operating member.